Raven of the Night
by RJ-the-Pacifist
Summary: Sonic was running one day, when he finds an injured raven wearing a strange looking pendant. He takes the bird in, along with Tails and Sparrow. But Sparrow has suspicions about the raven, things just didn't seem right. Soon enough, they all figure out Sparrow's premonitions were right, a new evil was on the way. A slight crossover of Sonic and Spyro the Dragon.


One day, Sonic was running through the city with delight, today was a day like no other, he just knew. He decided to stop by Tail's house later, but he was enjoying his run so much he didn't want to stop! But, in fact, he was stopped. He skidded to a halt, he was now standing in front of a large forest. It seemed dark, and grimm. Sonic usually didn't like these kinds of places, but it always brought new adventure. With slight hesitation, he ran inside. He looked around, everything seemed so gloomy inside the forest. Then, he came to a bird, lying on the ground. It was jet black, it's feathers seemed to be sleek in the sunlight. He stopped, and this time skidded a little. He kneeled down by the bird, it had a pendant wrapped around it's neck. It was a pink rock, intertwined with some kind of bronze metal. It was on a silver chain, and also had a Yin Yang charm attached to it beside the rock. Sonic wasn't sure what kind of bird it was, nether the less he ever seen a bird like this. He smiled, and picked it up. It's wing looked to be broken, and it's eye was scarred.

 _What's a bird in this condition doing out here?_ Sonic asked himself. _Maybe I could take it to Tails, he can figure this out._

Sonic smiled, and looked around if there was anything else to see. There were sticks, rocks, trees...all natural. He held on to the bird, and dashed out of the forest. He quickly came to Tails', and knocked on the door. Someone else came to answer, a pelican looking avian with steel blue wings, massive beak, dragon like tail, and robot arms and legs. Sonic didn't recognize him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sparrow, Tails is letting me stay for awhile. That guy is pretty nice, if I do say so myself."

"Nice to meet you, I'm So-"

"Oh, I already know the legendary blue blur!" Sparrow interrupted. "No need for introduction, just get in here."

"Thank you Sparrow," Sonic said, and walked in. "The reason I'm here is I found this bird in a dark forest, it's wing is busted. Since you're a bird, maybe you could be able to tell."

"May I see him?"

"Sure." Sonic handed the bird to Sparrow, and he inspected it.

"It's a raven," Sparrow said quickly. "In hindsight, it's one of the most evil birds."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah. It's wing isn't busted, just wounded. It can easily heal."

"And the scar?"

"He may not be able too see, but it should be fine."

"Okay, cool. I want to see Tails, where is he?"

"In his lab."

"Thanks again, Sparrow." Sonic walked off toward the lab entrance.

Sparrow smiled, this was definitely the hedgehog Tails told him about. He followed Sonic down to the lab, where Tails was working on a new machine. It was small, but looked important. Sonic smiled, and walked up.

"Hey Tails, what's up?"

Tails turned to see his blue friend and smiled. "What brings you here so early, Sonic?"

"Well, I went into a spooky forest looking for adventure, when I found this bird lying on the ground. Sparrow over here says it's a raven."

"Sometimes curiosity is bad, you know..."

"I'm sorry for being so curious, alright? It's in my nature."

"If you say so," Tails got up. "May I see the bird?"

Sonic handed the bird to Tails, and he inspected it. He saw the pendant, and became puzzled.

"What's this thing?"

"Some kind of pendant. When I found the bird, it was wearing that."

"Hmm...alright. I'll just put it in a cage, just to be safe."

Tails placed the injured bird in a cage, it seemed like a bird cage, not not really like one. He looked to Sonic, and smiled.

"You want to go out and do anything?"

"Sure, where to?"

"Anywhere you want."

"How about to Mystic Ruins?"

"Sure, how about we go in the Tornado?"

"That sounds like a plan, Tails."

Without any more banter, they headed for the garage. Sonic looked back at Sparrow. "You wanna come?"

"I'll stay back, and watch the bird. It may be not what it seems."

"Alright, we'll see you later then!" Tails shouted, as he started up the Tornado. Sonic jumped on the wing, and they flew off.


End file.
